Looking For Jerza
by Emerald Flashes
Summary: A young author is looking for some way to spice up her novel, so her editor sends her to talk to only the most famous OTP of them all... NeonClan Under The Tree challenge, for Stormy.
1. Looking For Jerza

"No, no, no!"

It was a dark and stormy night, in a far-off place where puns fear to tread. On this particular night, a distraught editor was trying to make her opinion known to her client, a gentle author named Stormy.

"I need fire! I need heat! I need intensity!"

The author in question was bemusedly studying her editor, who was pacing furiously across Stormy's polished wooden floor, the unfinished manuscript in her hand.

"Now, don't get me wrong, Stormy, this couple is great, but where are the sparks between them?! I can't even taste the chemistry!"

Stormy tried hesitantly to explain that her book was supposed to be a dark mystery, not a romantic comedy, but her editor simply bulldozed over her.

"This could be a five-star, Stormy, but I'm telling you, I need to really feel l'amour!" Her editor stopped pacing, coming to a halt in front of Stormy. "We need these characters to be vivid! Powerful! Moving!"

"But Sarah doesn't even like Josh!" Stormy replied, perplexed.

"Oh Stormy! The heat is all there, we just need to make it happen! We need passion, we need emotion, we need-!"

"_Jerza."_

* * *

So it was that Stormy found herself, alone in Fiore, looking for a new OTP. To Stormy's protests that she didn't even know where Fiore was, her editor shoved a map in her hand and pushed her out the door.

"Just talk to those two and come back with a new light!" Her editor had called out the window.

So Stormy had stepped off the train a half hour ago and now stood in the middle of grand central station, with absolutely no clue where she was.

She'd seen some very funky people go by, from a very short man with an excellent mustache to a rather sexy man who seemed to prefer not to wear shirts. Not to mention the pair of cats, one blue, one white, who nearly gave her a heart attack when they grew wings and took off.

Stormy decided to sit down for a while, hoping the people she was looking for would wander somewhere near her. Seeing a fashionable blonde girl walk by, followed by a man with spiky pink hair and a weird scarf, she wondered if maybe she had already missed her couple.

Quickly, she pulled the slap-dash descriptions her editor had given her.

_Jellal Fernandes. Blue hair, red marking over eye. Might possibly be in prison._

Stormy gulped, not having seen that last part before. She sincerely hoped he was out of jail, or at least had been cleared of charges.

She flipped to the second page.

_Erza Scarlet. Distinctive red hair, normally wearing armor. Can be found in the Fairy Tail guild hall._

Well, at least she had a definite location to go on. She'd track this Scarlet person down first. Fairy Tail guild hall? Where was that, anyway?

* * *

Two hours and three separate sets of directions later, Stormy had reached the guild hall.

When she had first asked, an intimidating man with shaggy black hair had pointed somewhere in the distance and grunted rather alarmingly. Stormy had hurried in that direction, but got turned around in the city and had to stop to ask a crying blue-haired woman which way to go from here. It was hard to make out between the sobbing and screams of Gray, but Stormy thought she heard a right-left-right in there. But while making her way through the busy streets, a young black-haired boy with a scarf like the pink-haired man had knocked into her and her sense of direction became skewed.

So, Stormy had resigned herself to wandering aimlessly through Fiore when a cute little girl with long blue hair asked her if she was lost. The girl, Wendy was her name, not only told Stormy how to find the guild hall, but actually led her right to it. Stormy thanked her profusely, squared her shoulders and headed inside.

* * *

"Erza Scarlet?"

Stormy took a cautious step back, as the woman matching her editor's description looked over, her whole being radiating power.

"Yes?"

"I.. Um-..." Stormy faltered. Suddenly, asking this woman about her relationship did not seem like a smart life decision.

Erza Scarlet narrowed her eyes, laying one hand on her sword. "Yes?" She said again, impatiently.

"I... Uh... Jellal?" Stormy squeaked out.

"What!?" Erza practically bellowed.

It was at this moment Stormy decided perhaps it would be in her best interest to run.

* * *

Gasping and clutching her manuscript, Stormy bolted away from the guild hall. She sprinted as far away as she could, finally collapsing on a park bench after checking cautiously for any raging red-haired women.

Sighing, Stormy pulled out the descriptions from inside the pages of her manuscript and looked them over again. She had absolutely no idea how to go after this Jellal Fernandes dude. It was getting late anyway, maybe she should just pack up and try again tomorrow.

That was when the dark-haired, very attractive and also shirtless man sat down next to her.

"Mind if I join you?"

_Mind if I..._ Stormy took a moment to comprehend, she was slightly, only slightly mind you!, distracted by his dark, passionate eyes.

"Uh, yes, sure, fine, cool, yes?"

"Cool." The stranger said, laughing quietly at Stormy's rambling. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Oh, I have a friend back home who loves you." Stormy blurted out, before mentally berating herself. _Why did I say that? Flash must've taken over my mind._

"Flash" was another name for Stormy's blonde, semi-insane, Gray-obsessed friend. Stormy could already hear Flash's screams of "YOU MET GRAY!?" when she got home. If she got home, seeing as it was unlikely she'd ever find this Jellal person.

Gray smiled, and the hint of dreaminess in Stormy's audible sigh was evident.

"I guess I get around." He said, one hand rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Stormy. Just Stormy." The mystery-turned-romance author said breathlessly. _Get a grip! He's just Gray, after all. Even if he isn't wearing a shirt._

"What are you doing in Fiore, Just Stormy?"

"I was, um, looking for someone." Stormy said rapidly, the words tumbling out. "But I can't seem to find him."

"Oh, who? I bet I could find him for you."

"Really?! Okay, here's the description my editor gave me, do you know this man?" Stormy handed him the description of Jellal Fernandes.

"Editor, huh? Are you a writer?" Gray asked as he examined the slip of paper.

"Yeah." Stormy blushed. "Well, trying to be. Apparently, I need better romantic leads."

Gray's eyes narrowed as he read the description. "You're looking for Jellal, huh?"

Stormy nodded nervously. "I heard he might be in prison..."

"You heard right. He was moved to a lesser-security jail, but unfortunately, he hasn't been cleared of his charges. I can take you there, if you want."

"YES! I mean, uh sure, thanks, um yes." Stormy murmured embarrassedly.

Gray stood up and brushed himself off, offering a hand to Stormy.

"So, you are a writer? You should really talk to Lucy, though I don't think she understands constructive criticism..."

* * *

"What are you writing that you need Jellal for?" Gray asked as they came to a halt in front of the Fiore County Jail.

Stormy whipped out her manuscript. "Well, it was supposed to be a mystery thriller, but my editor decided that the main characters should fall in love. She said that talking to Jellal and... Erza, I think, would help me write better romance."

Stormy didn't notice Gray almost choke on his laughter as he pushed open the prison doors and headed inside.

"Uh, right." Gray lead Stormy through a twisting set of passages and finally halted at a small cell with what looked like the max security in this place. A man with blue hair sat within, hands folded, head bowed.

"We'd like to speak to Jellal." Gray stated firmly to the heavily armored guards standing outside the cell.

"No can do, pal. You need special clearance to speak to this inmate." The stockiest of the three guards said brusquely, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Gray almost snarled. "You can shove your special clearance up your-"

"Gray? What is the meaning of this?"

Stormy peeked out from behind Gray to see who the voice belonged to and immediately ducked back behind him. _And of course, Erza Scarlet turns up. My luck is impeccable._

Gray gulped. "Oh, hey Erza..."

The blue-haired man, who had not stirred all throughout Gray's short conversation with the guard, now looked up and the moment he met Erza Scarlet's eyes, Stormy could've sworn there was a visible spark that raced between their gazes.

It was as if the very air around them became tangible. Stormy could _feel_ the hidden chemistry, sense it bubbling beneath the surface. It was beautiful, but also delicate, fragile, as if one misspoken word or wrong action could send it crashing down.

It was... _Jerza._

And Stormy would've gladly stood there all day, jotting down notes, but that when she remembered the red-haired woman standing in front of her, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Uh, Gray?" Stormy asked hesitantly. "Should we, uh, go?"

"Yes. In fact, run!"

"Gray Fullbuster! What is going on?!"

Stormy didn't hear what Gray replied, she was too busy running as fast as she could and promising that she would never get involved in romance novels again.

* * *

And so it was that Stormy ended up back at Fiore's Grand Central Station, a little worse for wear, but the memory of that burning look still lingering in her mind.

She'd spent a little while with Gray after the botched meeting with Jellal, rewriting her lead characters first meeting. After she had finished, Gray had offered to take her back to the train station and Stormy agreed in a heartbeat.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Gray said, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Yeah, you too. Thanks for showing me around and saving me from Erza." Stormy smiled gratefully.

"Anytime. I hope your book gets published, too. Oh, and Stormy?"

Gray half-smiled. "Tell that friend of yours to come to Fiore sometime. I'd love to meet her."

Stormy grinned. "Oh, I'll be sure to tell her. See you around, Gray."

"Yup. Bye Stormy."

Stormy turned away and hastily rushed up to the boarding platform, barely making it onto her train before it left.

Later, as she mused on her Fiore trip in her small compartment, she thought of her new OTP...

* * *

"Stormy, this is much better, I can feel the passion with my very soul!"

Stormy blushed slightly at her editor's praise.

"Really? I still think Sarah might be coming off a little too hostile." Stormy asked nervously.

"Oh no no, she's fine." Her editor had a thoughtful look as she flipped through the manuscript.

"But you know, Stormy, I think there's someone else you might want to talk to..."

_Uh-oh._

"Who might that be?" Stormy asked cautiously.

Her editor grinned, almost wickedly.

"_Gruvia."_


	2. Looking For Gruvia

**A/N:** Written for NC Under The Tree (2015!) for the lovely Stormy. Enjoy!

* * *

"Stooooooooooormy! STOOOOOOOOORMY!"

The author in question sighed as her ever-passionate editor came dashing into her studio, waving a manuscript frantically, and closed her laptop.

After the successful publishing of her first book, Ohoho, You Wanted A Romance?, Stormy had taken a very long, very relaxing break to recover from her adventure into Fiore and the fear that a tall, redheaded woman would be coming after her. However, she began to feel the writing itch again shortly after returning from her vacation.

Unfortunately, she accidentally let that slip to her editor.

"Well, first, can I just say again how glad I am you're writing again!" Stormy's editor said enthusiastically, sitting down on the dark purple sofa across from Stormy. "I just knew that Jerza would spark a light when I sent you there, and look at where we are now! That's why I came up with another plan to give this new book of yours an extra kick."

"An extra kick?" Stormy asked, one eyebrow raised curiously. "You don't like it?"

Her editor gave a shocked gasp.

"Don't like it!? I love it! But there are just a few elements I think could a little more... what's the word? Spice! Here, I've highlighted all the parts I think you should take a look at."

Stormy picked up the manuscript curiously. She turned bright yellow highlighted page after bright yellow highlighted page, her eyebrows rising farther and farther up her forehead.

"The whole book is highlighted."

"Well, yes! But don't worry, I have a brilliant plan to add a whole new element of flair and glam to it! It just requires one simple thing from you."

Stormy eyed her beaming editor warily. _One simple thing_ was never what it appeared to be with her editor.

Taking Stormy's silence as an acceptance of her fate, Stormy's editor plowed forward.

"Now, you liked Fiore, didn't you?"

"Well, I-"

"Excellent, I knew you did! How would you feel about taking another trip there?"

"I'd rather n-"

"LOVELY! I've already made all the arrangements, you've got a round-trip ticket for this weekend, you leave tonight, isn't that just perfect?! Any questions?"

Stormy forced her mouth, which had been hanging wide open, to make coherent noises.

"Um, yes, I have quite a few questions, I'm not really sure if Fiore is where I want to go, I'm not sure I want to go anywhere, but you have apparently steamrolled over that plan, so anyway, I don't really want to go back to Fiore," Stormy said with a grimace as memories of her time there surfaced. "How about somewhere else, like, oh I don't know, that cool place called Aobajōsai High that opened just recently?" she asked innocently.

"Storrrrmy, are you just trying to see that what's his face you call your "cinnamon roll" again? Kuroo, or something? Frankly, I don't understand why you would call anyone an edible delight, but I'm sure you have a good reason!" Her editor exclaimed, shaking her head.

"No!" Stormy said, mentally correcting cinnamon roll to "sinnamon roll". "He goes to Nekoma High."

"Ahh, so it's those other boys, then? Oikawa and Iwaizumi?" Her editor said, flashing Stormy a knowing look.

"Noooo!" Stormy said unconvincingly.

"Stormy, my little writer, let me tell you this: Those boys and their relationship might give you some heat, but what you need to really make this book a bestseller is _fire._ And you know, there is plenty of fiery relationships in Fiore."

"But come on, Fiore, again? Who would I talk to?" Stormy sighed disappointedly.

Her editor grinned and in that very moment, Stormy regretted asking.

"Oh, I know a few people. There's this one guy particularly who just recently started dating this fabulous girl. I, of course, practically set them up together, I've been their biggest fan and all that, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you asked him a few in-depth questions about his relationship."

"What's his name?" Stormy asked, twisting her hair boredly around her finger.

"Gray."

"GRAY!?"

"Yes, do you know him?" Stormy's editor asked curiously.

Stormy mumbled something inarticulate, causing her editor to raise her finely plucked eyebrows.

"Well aaaanyway, doesn't matter, you'll meet him again! Hurry, hurry, the train leaves in ten minutes, we need to get you packed, don't forget a pen, blue ink, I think will do the best..."

* * *

"Whatcha looking at?"

Stormy gritted her teeth. She had discovered in her first ten minutes on the train two things: first, never trust a little girl if she sits next to you on the train and second, never engage a little girl you met on the train in conversation. She had run through every possible trick in her book to politely get the little girl to stop talking and give her some peace for a half-second, but nothing had worked. The little girl had kept talking like there was no tomorrow.

So, Stormy had restored to the oldest method of dealing with talkative children: ignore them.

However, so far that method was not going to plan.

"Nothing," Stormy said, carefully dimming the brightness on her screen. "Nothing at all."

"You can't hold nothing!" The little girl protested gesturing, at Stormy's phone. "You have to be looking at something."

"Not necessarily," Stormy countered. "Maybe I'm just looking at my blank screen and contemplating the universe."

"That's stupid."

"Well, you're rude," Stormy said, glaring at the little girl.

"You're weird."

"You're weirder."

"What's bubble tea?"

"What?" Stormy asked confusedly.

"It says right there, on your phone, b-u-b-b-l-e t-e-a. It says 'the bubble tea cried out, oh tobio-'"

"DON'T READ THAT!" Hastily, Stormy stowed her phone away in her purse. The train dinged pleasantly and Stormy stood quickly in relief.

"I have to go. You should find your parents," she told the little girl.

"Okay, bye bubbles!" The little girl ran off enthusiastically.

"I hate children," Stormy muttered to herself as she stepped off the train and into Fiore.

* * *

Three hours later, Stormy was sitting on a park bench having made very brief contact with Gray at the guildhall before he threw off his shirt, gave her his phone number and told her he'd meet her at the park. He was there reasonably promptly and sat down next to Stormy, having apparently discarded his shirt permanently.

"So, um, what did you want to know?" Gray asked awkwardly, running his hands through his hair. "Hey, haven't we met before?"

"Oh, uh, that was a long time ago," Stormy answered evasively. She'd rather not bring up memories of being chased by Erza Scarlet. "Anyway, I'm uh, writing another book."

"_Another?_ Well, I don't think I'm much help there, I'm not a writer at all, maybe you can talk to Lucy. In fact, I should probably go, I'm sure Natsu has burned down the guildhall by now, or something." Gray said, standing uncomfortably.

"Wait, no, hang on! It's not writing related, I'm just trying to get a better picture of your relationship with Juvia."

_Holy shit, that came out bad, _Stormy thought to herself, cringing.

"My relationship with-"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

_Oh shit, is that Juvia? THAT'S JUVIA, SHIT SHIT_

"Who is that? A love rival!?" Juvia said angrily.

"No, no, no, she's not a love rival! I don't even know her! Come on, Juvia, let's head back," Gray said, shaking his head and grabbing his girlfriend's hand, pulling her back to the guildhall.

"Bye, uh, Stormy?" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Bye!" Stormy shouted back, massaging her forehead with one hand. Love rival? What?

Ah well, she had an inkling of a romantic idea just from watching those two... Passion certainly. A little bit of craziness? Weird, definitely. Overprotective, kind of. Yes, she could work with this...

* * *

"Stormy, you have just BLOWN my mind! Where did you get this GROUNDBREAKING material!?"

Stormy blushed and quickly buried her detailed charts on Gruvia in the bottom of her bag.

"This is miraculous, truly amazing, such a dramatic change from what you've done before! Have you thought of a title yet, you know titles are the most important thing!" Her editor asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I've got one," Stormy replied, lips curving into a smile.

"What is it?"

"My Goat, Your Goat."

"What?!"

Stormy just grinned.

* * *

The book became an instant classic and has been thoroughly discussed all over the world for its ambiguous moral points and it's frequent use of the word, "sin" (465 times precisely).

The title, while assumed to be a metaphor of some kind, was never explained and ends up having no meaning to the story, much to Stormy's editor's grief.

When asked about the title, Stormy just shrugged and said, "I guess you'll have to read it for yourself."

And she never talked about it again.

* * *

**A/N: **This goat- I mean got- a little away from me, oops. ;) But I thought it was only right I add the second chapter after a full year together since Looking For Jerza! Happy holidays, Stormy lovely, and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
